We Belong Together
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek and Artie are in London helping his wild cousin Snowgre straughten his life but Artie is in True love with Yuki a girl from a strict boarding school there but will love bear it's fruits or will hearts be torn apart?
1. The Arrival

We Belong Together

Ch 1

Artie smiled as he and Shrek walked out of Heathrow Airport.

They had went to London to visit Snowgre.

The ogre teen had moved there to get into the music scene.

Shrek was wearing a hooded cloak so he wouldn't freak out the British mortals as they made their way to Snowgre's flat in Soho.

But Artie had a secret reason why he wanted to go with Shrek to see Snowgre.

He had met a girl named Yuki on a writing site and they had became friends but now were… more than friends.

She had told him she'd meet him in London.

"You okay?

You've been quiet since we landed in the UK." Shrek whispered.

"I-I'm fine." Artie replied.

"_Something must be up with him._

_Maybe it's hormones." _The ogre thought as they heard the intercom buzz and the door open.

Snowgre's place was huge for a flat.

It had shag carpeting, rock and roll posters on the walls along with vintage guitars.

The shelves were filled with manga books and cd's.

"Hey guys." A deep voice said as Snowgre showed up.

He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans and a baker boy cap on his furry head.

His eyes were blood shot.

This freaked Shrek out but Artie was loving it.

"What happened to you?

You look horrible!" Shrek told his cousin.

Snowgre was seventeen, had white fur, slender and had green eyes.

He'd dropped out of school but hadn't told Shrek or his parents but they had died a year ago.

"I'm fine dude.

I know I look a little freaky but that's the life of a rocker." Snowgre told him.

Snowgre had a strong passion for music and wanted to be in a rock band.

But he'd kept it a secret.

Artie then heard his Swamp berry phone go off.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered.

"_Hey Artie it's me Yuki._

_Meet me in Covent Garden tonight, okay?_

_We could get to let our love blossom." _The voice on the other end told him.

"Yes I'll see you later." He replied hanging up.

Shrek saw him blush as he smiled.

"It's nothing, okay? I'm just gonna go meet a friend." he simply said.

But Shrek knew Snowgre was hurting but didn't want to admit it.

He didn't know Artie was in love because he and Yuki had kept it a secret from their families.

He wished he could tell Shrek but knew he wouldn't understand.

"Artie!" he heard somebody call.

He was surprised to see Leah run up to him.

"Hey Leah what're you doing here?" he asked her.

"Carley and I are here on a stop over on our way to my home town." she answered blushing.

He knew she and Carley were in love but hid it because others would freak out especially Shrek.

Carley's parents had let her move with Leah to Calvert County.

"Where's Carley?" he asked her.

"She'll be meeting m in Sub way.

I have something for her to help her with the move because we won't be seeing you guys for a while and that would hurt her." she answered him as they walked to Subway...


	2. Ambushed

We Belong Together

Ch 2

Artie smiled as he was waiting at Covent Garden.

He was feeling nervous because he'd never been in love with a girl before.

Yuki was his first real one.

"_What if she doesn't like me?_

_Cool it Artie thinking bad thoughts will only make you more nervous." _He thought as he saw somebody approach him.

His breath was taken away.

It was a Japanese girl the same age as him but wore a long blue kimono, had a fan in her left hand, had make up on.

She looked like a geisha.

"Yuki? Is that you?

You… look awesome." He told her.

"Arigato Artie.

It is me Yuki-san.

You look handsomer than on line.

You hungry?" she replied.

He nodded as they walked off holding hands.

But somebody was watching him.

It was Charming.

He wanted revenge on Shrek but could get it with the plan he had.

"Soon he'll wish he never stopped me!" he said.

A teenage girl scowled as she saw him return to an abandoned ware house in the West End.

She was a Goth and passionate about music like Snowgre.

She had long purple and black streaked hair, pale with blue lips, wore black clothes and a leather jacket.

She was Charming's niece but hated him like the rest of the others.

"You'll never win.

Shrek's an awesome dude.

You'll never beat him." She told him.

"Silence Haru.

I will be the one to win and he along with his friends won't stop me!

Not even his precious human pet can help him." He snapped.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." She replied leaving.

Snowgre was depressed as he walked down the street.

Shrek was wrecking his life by trying to help him.

His cousin had taken away his beer collection, his guitars but left his Fenstrap 3000 one alone.

He had snuck out without Shrek knowing but he went to a rave.

Besides being good at rock music and playing guitar, he was awesome at Djing and using DJ decks.

"My cousin doesn't even know I'm here.

That's good.

He was cramping my style." He thought as he scratched out his anger on the decks.

Haru smiled seeing him there as she downed a Bud Ice.

She had a weird feeling as she and Snowgre met at the bar.

"H-Hey I'm Snowgre but my friends call me Snowg.

You look hot and Gothy like me.

What about you?" he replied nervously.

"I'm Haru. My uncle sucks.

He's trying to make me help in his lame scheme but I don't want to.

I love music especially rock/punk and want to be a rock singer." She told him as he drank beer.

"That's what I want to do with my life but my cousin doesn't understand." He told her as they danced.

"_What is this feeling so sudden and new?_

_It's awesome!_

_Is this… Love?" _he thought as they slow danced.

"Snowgre!" a voice yelled as they were about to lock lips.

It was Shrek.

He'd been looking for Snowgre everywhere when he realised he'd gone.

"Oh man! I've got to go." He told her but felt her lips on his in a quick kiss.

"Oh I will so see you tomorrow in Hyde Park." She whispered to him.

Shrek wondered why Snowgre was smiling as they left.

Leah saw him sigh as he joined her in her and Carley's hotel room.

"What's wrong?

Is it Snowgre?" Leah asked him.

"Yes it is. I don't get what's wrong with him.

I try to help him but he sneaks out behind my back and goes to a rave.

What can I do?" he answered her.

Carley was listening to her MP3 player.

"Maybe he needs extra help to come around." She told him.

They were talking as Artie walked in.

He looked at peace.

"Did it go okay?" Shrek asked him.

"… Yeah it went awesome!" he said dreamily.

He smiled at him.

Snowgre sighed as he listened to rock music.

He felt angry at Shrek for ruining his fun.

But he heard knocking on his door as he got up.

He opened it and saw Haru standing there.

"Umm… hey I was in the area and I thought that…. Maybe…. I could stay a while." She told him.

"Sure. I was just… thinking of you." He replied as she walked in and closed the door.

Shrek sighed as he saw Carley watching Avatar in the room.

Leah had gone out on the town with Artie, Haru and the princesses.

"_Poor kid._

_She's missing Leah but it's okay._

_She'll be back later." _He thought as she heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" she said getting up and answering the door.

It was food that Shrek had ordered.

He'd ordered Chinese.

He sat at the table eating noodles or trying to with chop sticks.

"You having trouble?

Chopsticks are a little tricky." Carley said.

He watched as she pulled a healthy pizza out of the oven with sushi on it.

"You want some?" she asked as he took a piece and put it on his plate.

"Thanks.

I'm sorry you 're not with Leah and the others." He replied to her.

"It's okay." She said.

Charming cackled as he saw them eating and enjoying each other's company.

He watched as they left for a walk.

Shrek was guiding her along with using her symbol cane.

"This is perfect.

I can ambush them." He told himself.

He and his minions followed them into Hyde Park.

"What's wrong?

Do you hear something?" Carley asked her ogre friend.

He was about to answer when Charming's ninjas ambushed them.

"What should we do with the girl?" one of the ninjas asked their leader.

"Return her to the hotel room.

We got what the boss wanted." he answered as they disappered with them.

Artie saw worry in Leah's eyes as they entered the room.

She saw Carley tied up and gagged.

There were various cuts and wounds over her but had a broken arm.

"W-What happened?" she asked her softly.

"Shrek and I... were in the park when ninjas ambushed us and took him.

I'm sorry." Carley answered her sad.

"Don't worry we'll rescue him." she told her as Artie and the others left.

Snowgre had a bad feeling as he was woken up by Snow.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's Carley.

She's gone!" she told him.

He felt bad after Leah explained to him what happened...


	3. Hero part 1

We Belong Together

Ch 3

Shrek came around to find himself in an abandoned ware house in a cage.

This made him freak out but heard somebody cackle as he stepped out of the shadows.

"We meet once more.

I see somebody has a fear of being caged.

Isn't that right?" Charming sneered.

Shrek was feeling nervous but hoped the others would come.

Snowgre was feeling regret as he, Leah and the others were about to set off to find their friends.

Suddenly they saw a dark blue skinned ogre warrior with long black hair in a suit of unbreakable armour.

"Ogre Child… what're you doing here?

Our friends are in danger." Leah told her.

"I know. I came to help.

I know where Carley is.

We've got to hurry. She's going to fight Charming.

She doesn't stand a chance against him." She replied.

Snowgre understood as they set off after her.

Charming was watching as Shrek squirmed in the cage.

But suddenly the vain prince was sent flying by somebody.

Shrek smiled as he saw who it was.

It was Carley.

"What're you doing here?" he whispered.

"I'm getting you out of here." She replied.

Charming cackled as he watched her try to break the bars but they wouldn't budge.

Shrek watched as his friend was sent flying.

"Just give up!

You're nothing but a weakling and a half blind freak." Charming told her.

Shrek watched as Carley's body glowed with chakra as it surrounded her.

"This isn't good!

She's summoning all the power inside her to stop Charming." Shrek thought.

Charming was nervous as the powerful waves of chakra hit him but cackled as he was hit by it but used his powers to hurt her badly.

Shrek watched as the dust cleared and Carley was lying on the ground badly hurt and wounded.

She was also out cold.

"Put her in the cage with her friend." Charming ordered his minions.

Shrek watched as his friend was thrown in there but turned her onto her back gently.

"_H-How could he do this?_

_She was brave to try and stop him._

_I guess this time he will win._

_I should've stopped her but my fear was gripping me." _He thought as tears fell from his eyes.

Charming had hidden himself for now.

Leah and the others entered the ware house but was shocked to see their friends in a cage.

Ogre Child then broke open the bars using her super strength.

Snowgre saw fear in his cousin's eyes as he helped him out of the cage.

He had Carley in his arms gently.

"Come on let's go." Leah said.

"W-What about Charming?" Shrek asked nervous.

"We'll take care of him in time but now let's leave." Ogre Child told him.

Artie then came back to Snowgre's flat and found Snowgre there with Haru.

"Where's Shrek? I need to talk to him." he replied to him.

"He's at Leah and Carley's room.

Something happened." he answered him.

It was to do with Yuki.

They'd been caught by a teacher from the boarding school Yuki went to.

He'd forbodden them to see each other.

He went to the hotel his friends were staying at.

He saw Shrek sitting by Carley's bed side.

"What happened?" he asked Leah.

"She tried to stop Charming through saving me but he was too strong." he answered sadly.

Shrek saw sadness in Artie's eyes.

"Snowgre told me you were afraid for some reason.

Why was it?" he said to him.

"I'm afraid of being caged because I'm a little cageaphobic.

It's the ogre form of claustrophobia.

It started in child hood, okay?

But because of it, my best friend was injured." he answered sadly.

Artie saw Leah hug the ogre.

"Hey it's okay.

It'll be okay.

She'll pull through." she reassured him.

"T-Thanks but it is my fault." he replied as he went out for some air.

Leah wondered why Snowgre never showed love or how he felt around others...


	4. Hero part 2

We Belong Together

Ch 4

Artie saw Shrek at the bar downing rum shots.

He seemed depressed, more so than usual.

"It's okay what happened… wasn't your fault." He told him.

"You're wrong Artie it is.

She got hurt because of me and I couldn't do anything to help because of my dumb fear." He replied.

Snowgre was amazed at how much his cousin had drank.

He and Artie had helped him back to Carley and Leah's hotel room.

"Why does he care so much about Carley?

She is just a human." Snowgre told Leah.

That made Shrek remember what Charming had said to him in the ware house.

"_She's just a human, somebody who hates your kind._

_Besides she and her friend are leaving._

_I heard Leah tell Artie this." _He heard the vain prince's words echo in his head.

"She's not just some human.

She's been my friend and we've been through a lot since we've been friends.

Love is something you'll never understand Snowg." He told the teen.

Leah saw Snowgre leave the hotel room quietly.

She then saw somebody appear.

It was Gaara.

"What're you doing here?

We haven't seen you or Naruto and the others since the last time we visited the Leaf Village." She told him.

"I heard about what happened to…. Her.

I want to help you and the others along with Shrek to stop Charming.

Who was that brat that left and said that stuff about Carley being just a human?" he replied.

Shrek then drifted into the spirit world.

"_Hello." A voice said to him as something appeared in the darkness._

_It was a Chinese dragon._

"_Don't worry Shrek I won't hurt you._

_My name is Li Chana._

_I am Carley's spirit totem._

_I know how you feel about her risking her life for you._

_Don't worry she'll awaken soon._

_You and her are connected through your hearts._

_Your friendship has broken barriers between human and ogre kind._

_Your cousin needs to learn how to love again and be loved in return the way you did._

_But…" she told him._

"_But what?" Shrek asked her._

"_He has two brothers that look like him._

_One is in Duloc but the other one is in darkness's shadow._

_You must find them._

_It could be the only way for him to heal._

_This is good bye for now." She explained as bright light surrounded him…_

He then woke up back in the hotel room.

"_What a strange dream." _He thought as he realised it was morning.

He then saw Leah approach him.

"Somebody just woke up." She said smiling.

He then went to where the couch was.

He saw Carley's eyes were open.

She was covered in bandages.

"Hey you're okay.

I… was worried about you after what went down in that ware house." She told him.

He was stunned at that.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Charming.

But at least I rescued you from him.

Without you… life would be bleak.

You befriended me and gave me hope but helped me find love through Leah.

I still need you." She went on.

"I-I know you do.

You were brave in your effort.

But I need to find Snowgre's brothers.

Like what your spirit totem told me." Gw ewplied as he sat on his butt by the couch.

"That's great that Snowgre has brothers.

Maybe it'll make him happy." She said.

"We have to find them before Charming does.

I've a feeling he'll be after them." He told her.

"You're in no condition to go.

We'll do it." Leah told him.

"You will?

Thanks guys." Shrek told them as they left but Artie still remained.

"_I wonder what's eating him up inside?_

_He's been quiet since we came back from the ware house._

_I hope he's okay." _He thought.

"What's wrong Artie?

I know something's bugging you." he said to the teen.

"There is.

I'm in love with this awesome girl named Yuki but she's forbidden to see me.

I really love her and she loves me in that way too." Artie answered him.

Shrek understood that Artie was depressed.

"Why should you let these things stop you and Yuki.

It makes me think of when Fiona and I first fell in love." he told him.

"Thanks man but why're you still depressed?

Carley's okay but recovering." Artie told him.

"Yeah I know but I let her down.

I made her feel like she can rely on me but through my fear, I let her get hurt.

Some hero I am.

She was trying to prove that she was brave but Charming played dirty." Shrek replied.

Artie watched as his friend went to have a shower.

He hoped he'd be okay.

Leah and Gaara along with the others arrived in the forest of Duloc.

But somebody was watching them but lunged.

It was a ninja but he looked familiar.

He had the same eyes as Snowgre.

He was wearing a dark ninja suit but only his eyes were revealed.

"Who're you?

Why're... you not running away from me?" he asked them.

"It's because we know you're not a reason to be freaked out.

Besides your brother Snowgre is with us." Leah told him.

The ogre smiled at that.

"You mean he's not dead?" he answered her.

"Yes he's alive.

You've got to come with us." Leah told him.

"Okay. Let's go." she told them as a portal opened and they went through it.

Artie was worried.

Shrek hadn't slept in a while.

"What can I do?" he thought as he saw Leah and the others appear.

"Hey we're back and we brought one of Snowg's brothers back." Leah told him.

"That's great.

I need your help.

Shrek hasn't slept in a while.

Carley's awake but listening to music on head phones." aRTIE TOLD HER.

mEANWHILE sNOWGRE WOKE UP BESIDE hARU IN hYDE pARK.

tHEY HAD SPENT THE WHOLE NIGHT THERE.

hE DIDN'T UNDER STAND WHY sHREK CARED SO MUCH ABOUT HIS FRIENDS.

"This is perfect!

I can use him and the love he has for my niece to get him to take care of his cousin." Charming thought.

Haru saw him and was worried.

"Snowg maybe you should go home.

I bet your family are worried.

Besides we'll see each other later, okay?" she said kissing him.

She sighed as she watched him ;eave.

"I wish you wouldn't do that.

I'm not into your schemes.

I truly love him." she said.

"Yes but I found a way you can be useful to me." he replied leaving her.

Leah watched as Shrek drank another coffee.

His eyes were blood shot.

She watched as he fell into the bed.

"Uou need to rest.

I know what happened hurts but don't let your life be controlled by that one mistake.

Besides to her, you haven't let her down." she said pulling the blanket over him.

"Thanks Leah for that." he whispered as his eyes closed...


End file.
